one shots for descendants
by ZombieChick2000
Summary: one shots for the pairings in the movies but I also do requests.
1. chapter 1

christmas was never properly celebrated on The Isle. So, when Jane gave Carlos a christmas gift, it was quite clear how surprised he was.

"um, Merry Christmas." she smiled, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before running off. Carlos held the neatly wrapped package in his hands, unsure what to do with it.

This was his very first Christmas Present, so, he really wasn't aware of the traditions. He decided he would open it later, so, he placed it neatly in his backpack before running off to lesson. Fairy Godmother hated her students to be late.

Carlos sat cross legged on his bed as twirled the gift in his hands. How was he supposed to open this? He wasn't sure. And, he also wanted Jane to be there when he did open it. He decided that there was only one course of action. Climbing from his spot on his bed, Carlos quietly made his way across the room and out the bedroom door.

Now, Carlos knew it was against the rules to be out of bed after curfew, but, he really wanted to see Jane. He gathered that breaking one or two rules was worth it.

He slowly made his way down the corridor and before he knew it, he was standing outside of Jane's bedroom. He didnt even stop to think if she was asleep, he just knocked on the door. It was silent for a moment or two, then, the door unlocked and there stood Jane. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and Carlos thought she looked beautiful, even in her pyjamas.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" She asked, slightly confused on the De vil boy's presence.

"I-i want to open this with you." Carlos managed to say. "It's my first ever Christmas present."

Jane smiled as she invited the young boy inside. She was actually happy he wanted to share this special moment with her. They sat down together and she watched Carlos in amuzment as he stared at the gift she had given him earlier that day.

"I thought you would have opened it by now." she smiled. Carlos shrugged his shoulders, a look of confusion etched upon his face.

"I don't know how to open it." He stated, he face tinged slightly red.

Jane never thought about that. Carlos had been in Auradon for a while now so it was easy to forget that he didnt know much about holiday traditions.

Jane moved closer to him and took his hand in her's. "You rip the wrapping paper off." she explained as she placed his hand on top of the package. "Go on. It's one of the best things about Christmas Presents."

Carlos nodded and began to tear the red wrapping off the gift. His face lit up as he revealed what was inside. He lifted up the red and white Braclet and stared at it.

"I know it's not much, but-" Jane began, only to have Carlos Cut her off.

"It's perfect!" He smiled as he placed it on his wrist. "But I don't have anything for you."

Jane laughed. "You don't need to get me anything."

Jumping up from the bed, Carlos pulled Jane to the centre of the room.

"What are you doing?" Jane was slightly confused by Carlos' actions.

"Look up." he told her. Jane glanced up to see a small piece of mistletoe hanging above them. She had forgotten that she hung it there.

She didn't have chance to speak for as she looked back at Carlos, he captured her lips with his own. It was everything she had hoped it would be. Soft, Sweet... Slow. He was a great kisser, that much she could say.

Eventually, the need for oxygen became obvious and the two broke apart, gasping for breath. Carlos smiled at Jane.

And under his breath, he whispered,

"Merry Christmas , Jane."

 **Well, there's a first time for everything and I'm trying to do a few oneshot carlos/Jane and a few other pairs. let me know who you'd like next and i'll see what i can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay really didn't like the attention Lonnie was recieving from Chad as of recent. It wasn't the kind of attention a friend would give another, it was more along the lines of Chad complimenting her looks and touching her hair when it wasn't needed. Jay didn't like it, not one bit, but, he really couldn't just tell her to stop talking to Chad now, could he? It was one thing to be jealous, but to appear like a controlling Boyfriend? That was something Jay didn't want.

It was late after fencing practice and Lonnie had made the decision to stay behind in the gym and work on a few techniques. She was about to go through a drill when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist and spin her around.  
"Chad?"  
Chad remained silent as he stared at Lonnie, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable with how close the boy was to her. It was already clear that she was with Jay, but Chad seemed to ignore that obvious fact.  
"Chad? What are you doing?" Lonnie was seriously nervous. She attempted to pull out of his grip, but that only made him pull her closer. She could feel his breath on her face and it made her feel disgusted. In a swift movement, Chad captured Lonnie lips with his own. The kiss was short lived as Lonnie quickly pushed him away, giving the famous 'Mulan' glare.

"Lonnie..."

Lonnie spun around and felt her heart drop. Jay was stood before them and it was obvious he had seen the kiss. He looked like a injured Pup as he stared at Lonnie sadly. "Jay, It's not what you think."  
"What did it look like?" Jay laughed, but, Lonnie could hear the bitter pain and hurt in it. "Cause it look like you two where properly enjoying yourselves."  
Holding his jersey tightly in his hands, Jay began to walk away.

"I hope you two are happy, I really do."

Lonnie spun around and glared at Chad once again. "You best hope it get him back..." She threatened before dashing off after the son of Jafar.  
She searched everywhere she could think of to find Jay. She even checked his dorm. She was worried that he had disappeared and was about to lose hope, when, she heard a splash. It sounded like a rock hitting the water. She followed that sound, and, it lead her to the lake. There, she found Jay, Throwing rock after rock into the water.

"What you saw back there... It wasn't real." Lonnie spoke. She heard Jay scoff. "Looked pretty real to me."  
"I pushed him away as soon as it happened."  
"I'm sure you did."

"Jay..." Lonnie didn't want this. If she was going to get anywhere, she would have to reassure him first. She stepped close to him and grabbed hold of his hand. She reached up with her other hand and caressed Jay's face.

"I have no interest in Chad. He can't give me what you can." She explained. "You're the one I want. You're the one... I love."

Leaning forward, She placed a soft kiss on Jay's lips, one that he gladly returned.

"I'm afraid of losing you." Jay admitted. This kind of emotion was big for someone like Jay. On the Isle, You where taught not to have emotions or fears, and, if you did have them, you would know better than to tell someone about them. Jay's dad had always said that emotion was just another weakness.  
But here in Auradon, It was okay to be afraid, it was okay to have emotion, and, even though it took sometime, Jay learnt that it was okay to feel the way he did.

Lonnie reached up and tugged lightly on a piece of Jay's long hair. His hair was one of the many things she loved about him.  
"You're not going to lose me." She smiled. "You're stuck with me."

"what about Chad?" Jay asked wearily. Lonnie had never seen Jay so... Innocent...

"Chad won't be bothering us anymore." Lonnie smiled as she rested her head on Jay's shoulder.  
"And how do you know that?"

"I scared him... I think." Lonnie answered.  
Jay laughed. "And how did you do that?"

"That's easy." She giggled. "I just glared like my mom does with my dad."

 **This One shot was requested by Rockthat. You asked so I have delivered. I do hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter Three

**so, before the one shot begins, i just want to say that i am not saying self harm is okay. If your having trouble and are thinking about self harm, please, seek professional help.**

 **Now** **I've got that out of the way, this one shot was requested by** **malxcarlos4ev** **hope you enjoy it.**

Carlos intended to get hurt. Just not to the extent where he would get caught.

The young boy hadn't had a good day. He failed chemistry, got into a fight with Jay and then, to top it off, Jane broke up with him.

On the Isle, Carlos had never been in a relationship, so the pain of a break up would have been a million times worse for him than anyone else.

Carlos had locked himself in the bathroom and was sat upon the floor. He was unsure on what to do with himself. In his hands, he held a small blade. It didn't appear strong or big enough to create any serious damage to anyone, but, that was the idea. Carlos didn't want serious damage, he just wanted some relief. Holding the blade tightly, he slid it across the pale skin of his right arm. Hus arm burned as air hit the open wound and Carlos found that only second passed before the crimson liquid flowed through the cut he had just created. The white haired boy watched as the injury bled before making four more cuts.

Droplets of the red pigment hit the floor, staining the tiles that where beneath him. He would have to clean that up.

"Carlos, are you okay in there?"

Mal's voice made Carlos jump as he began cleaning up, trying his best to hude any evidence of what hr had been doing.

"Uh Y-y-yeah." he spoke, sounding like a strangulated cat. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Mal had her ear placed against the door. She knew something was wrong as soon as Carlos wandered into the bathroom. She jumped when she heard a clatter, like the sound of something metalic hitting the floor. She clenched her fist and hammered it on the door.

"Carlos, Open this door now!" she ordered, only to hear shuffling of feet on the other side.

"Give me just one minute!" came Carlos' hurried reply. Taking a step back, Mal lifted up her leg and kicked the door open. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Carlos. The boy had blood trickling down his arm and a blade held tightly in his hand.

"What have you done, Carlos?!" Mal spoke as she sat the boy down on the toilet and grabbed a towel. She stuck the towel under the faucet and allowed the cold water to soak it before wrapping it around the young boy's arm.

She knelt down in front of him as he began to cry, so she gently wiped his tears away.

"Nobody wants me." he whimpered. "Nobody loves me."

Mal leant from and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Carlos, and, i will always want you around."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane had been searching for her boyfriend all day. He hadn't turned up to any of his lessons, making Jane ever so slightly worried.

Climbing the stairs, she made her way to his dorm room, in hopes of him being there. She opened the door and found a scene that she wasn't expecting. Carlos' side of the room was a jungle of blankets and barely any light could get in through the windows. It was obvious Carlos had made a pretty spectacular blanket fort.

Jane moved closer in order to get a better look and in doing so, she could hear voices coming from inside.

"Carlos, you're supposed to share the blankets."

"Last time i checked, you where a dog and you like to hog everything."

Jane could easily identify her boyfriends voice, along with his doggy companion.

She laughed at the conversation they where having. The blankets parted and Carlos peaked out at Jane, causing the young fairy to laugh even more.

"What's the password?" Carlos asked, grinning madly at her. Jane stared at him, wondering what the password could be.

"Can't you tell me?" she questioned. She really couldn't be bothered with guessing. Carlos shook his head.

"You get three guesses."

Jane put her hand to her face as she began to figure out the password.

"Dogs are the best?"

carlos shook his head.

"Jane is the best?"

Another shake from the white haired boy made Jane pout.

"If you let me in, I'll give you a kiss."

Carlos was silent for a moment, obviously thinking about this offer. With a light huff, he pushed open the entrance wider and allowed Jane to enter.

Jane crawled in, a triumphant grin on her face.

"You win this time." He grumbled as Jane placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll always win, sweetheart." Jane laughed, making Carlos raise an eyebrow.

"sweetheart?"

"It doesn't matter." Jane laughed. "What made you build this, anyways."

"Jay told me indians used to build blanket forts." Carlos said proudly, making Jane frown in confusion.

"Indians used to build blanket forts?"

Jane had attended nearly every history lesson and she couldn't remember anything about blanket forts.

She began to laugh as she realised what Carlos was on about.

"You mean a Teepee?"

It was Carlos' turn to be confused.

"What's a HeeLee?"

"A Teepee is the name of the forts the indians used to build. They didn't use blankets though."

Carlos looked crestfallen. "So, Jay lied to me?"

"I technically didn't lie. I thought they used blankets." Jay spoke, poking his head through the entrance.

Carlos frowned as he put his head in Jane's lap.

"Have you been here all day?" Jane asked as she ran her fingers through Carlos' white hair. "My mom got angry cause you didn't turn up for lessons."

"I didn't want to leave my fort." Carlos stated, yawning as he closed his eyes.

"Have you slept?" Jane stared at the boy who was now curled up, head in her lap.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I used the blankets off my bed."

"Why don't you put the blankets back and get some sleep?"

Jane had never seen Carlos move so fast

She watched as he bolted upright and flung his arms out, as if he was protecting the fort he had made.

"I'm not taking this down." he stated. He had put a lot of hard work into making his tent, he wasn't about to throw it all away for some rest.

"You need your rest, Carlos." Jane demanded, but Carlos was having none of it.

"I'm not taking my fort down." he insisted, his arms across his chest. Jane put her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, Calm down, We won't take it down." She said as she pulled his head back on her lap. "Just go to sleep."

She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Besides, this is a really cool fort."

 **This was requested by Pancakesgirl. I'm not sure if it's what you wanted but it's the best i could come up with. remember to keep requesting**


	5. Chapter 5

Jay had never been to china town before, so, when Lonnie asked if he wanted to spend the summer with her, he was quite hesitant. Going to China would mean he would have to meet her parents. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that he was too... scared.

Back on the Isle, Jay never experienced proper relationships. It was more of a one night stand thing with girls on the Isle. But, with Lonnie, it was different. He hadn't realised how serious the relationship was until he was sat next to her in a limo, going towards Northern Wei.

Jay had heard many stories about Mulan and to what he knew, she was okay. A heroic heroin who saved China. She wasn't the one he was scared of. Shang was the one that made his nerves sizzle.

Lonnie gave Jay a supportive smile and squeazed his hand in ordered to comfort him.

"It'll be okay." She smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead. "They'll love you."

The limo pulled up in front of a comfortable country cottage and Mulan stood in front of the house, along with her husband, Shang. Lonnie climbed out first, recieving hugs from both her parents. Jay remained in the limo, too nervous to get out.

"And where is he?" Mulan asked. Lonnie looked back at the limo, holding out her hand and waiting for Jay to join them. Jay took a deep breath and climbed out, linking his fingers with Lonnie.

"Mom, Dad, This is Jay, my boyfriend."

Mulan pulled the boy in for a hug, and Jay awkwardly returned it, not used to the emotion this family gave. Shang glared at Jay, until Mulan elbowed him in the stomach.

"Welcome him." his wife whispered. Shang forced a smile onto his face as he held his hand out to Jay.

"I hope you find your stay here pleasant."

Lonnie pulled Jay into the house and lead him to her bedroom. They set out their things then joined everyone at the dinner table. Jay could say that Lonnie's grandmother had a talent for talking. The old woman wouldn't shut up about Lonnie and Jay getting married and by the end of the meal, Lonnie looked like she wanted to floor to swollow her up.

"Pumpkin, go help Grandma and your mother with the dishes, I would like a word with Jay." Shang spoke. Lonnie nodded her head and gathered up the remaining dishes before leaving the room. Jay felt uncomfortable. He knew Shang was doing what most dads did to boyfriends. He was trying to Stare Jay down. And it was somewhat working.

"My daughter is special." Shang began. "She's the only child i have. You hurt her, there will be trouble."

"I don't intend to hurt her, Sir." Jay spoke, Staring Shang right in the eyes. Jay might have been brave, but he wasn't stupid. He was going to protect Lonnie with everything he had. He would love her until the end of time and then, a little longer. At some point, he wanted to marry Lonnie.

"I feel like you've already been lectured by Mushu." Shang spoke. Jay couldn't help but roll his eyes. How could he forget the little red dragon? One thing Jay found out is that Mushu does not like being called a lizard. As soon as Jay called him one, Mushu went crazy. It took Lonnie everything to calm the tiny dragon down.

"Yes, Sir." Jay stuck with simple answers, knowing he had to be respectful.

"So, you understand the rules then?"

Jay nodded his head.

Shang was liking Jay already, but, he had to be sure Lonnie had chosen the right man.

"What is the most important rule in this family?"

Jay gave an answer that made Shang smile.

"Never call Mushu a lizard. You'll never hear the end of it."

 **This one is for ILIKECEREAL. This is how i think Jay meets Lonnie's parents. Hope you enjoy it.**


	6. Quick Note

**I've seen so many requests and im so glad these one shots are so popular. I just wanna say, don't be offended in i don't get around to creating your requests. There's just that many to count. I will get to doing everyone's if i can** **much love** **meg**


	7. Chapter 6

When Jay had told Mal that Audrey had gotten really close to Ben at breakfast, She was not happy. Mal and The daughter of sleeping Beauty had never met eye to eye, even after the whole fiasco of saving Auradon. She would have been fine with the whole idea of Ben talking with Audrey, but when she found out that Audrey had destroyed Carlos' Trinkets that he had created, she was beyond furious.  
It seemed that everything Audrey did was to fight with Mal and Mal had to admit, Audrey was really getting on her nerves. The purple haired girl sat in the gym, glaring at Audrey as she did her cheer leading routine. Mal was supposed to be there to watch Ben's fencing practice, but that hadn't really gone to plan.

Ben was just approaching her when Audrey pulled him to a stop. "You where great today." She grinned, making Mal's eyes shine green with fury. She watched as the brunette placed a kiss on Ben's cheek.  
She ain't getting away with that, Mal thought as she got to her feet and stormed over to Ben and Audrey. She didn't even give Ben chance to talk as she placed a large kiss on his lips. Out of the corner of her eye, She could see Audrey scowl in disgust at the interaction of the two.

"I'm sorry, but I have to steal my boyfriend now." Mal spoke, giving Audrey a fake smile. She then pulled the young king over to the benches and sat down with him.  
"Thanks for the save." Ben grinned, taking huge gulps of his water. He had noticed the extra unwanted attention Audrey was giving lately and he wasn't really a big fan of it. He linked his fingers with Mal's as they watched Jay and Carlos fencing savagely, without pausing. Mal smiled at how much Carlos had grown in the past couple of months. He had grown stronger, replacing his skinny frame with a muscular one, thanks to Jay's repetitive workout schedule. Jay had changed in a good way himself. He hadn't stolen anything in a few months and he had actually brought gifts for everyone over Christmas.

Everything seemed peaceful in the Gym, well, for the moment, anyways. That was when a scream could be heard echoing from the girl's changing room. Mal bolt for it, hoping to find the reason behind the scream. Hidden behind a locker with tears streaking her face was Jane. Evie was holding the young girl in a tight hug as the brunette held her hand to her face. Her cheek was bright red and looking sore. It was obvious she had been slapped. Mal's eyes glared at all the teenage girls in the locker room as she gently took Jane and lead her out of the room. The daughter of Maleficent had gotten close to Jane after Carlos started dating her and to see the daughter of the fairy godmother in tears made her angry.

Carlos ran over as soon as he saw Jane and he pulled her in for a tight hug. "What happened?" Mal asked, turning to Evie for an explanation. Evie stared at Mal. She could see that the young witch was angry and, if she spoke the truth on what happen, She knew Mal wouldn't be happy. Evie just gazed down at her feet, refusing to speak. Mal turned back to Jane, who was now sobbing bitterly onto Carlos' R.O.A.R Uniform.  
"Jane, What happened?" Mal asked softly, only to receive muffled cries from the young girl. Carlos looked completely defeated at this point, unsure on what to do to comfort his girlfriend.  
"You need to tell me what happened." Mal pestered. Jane looked at Mal with her bright blue eyes and spoke the few words that made Mal's blood boil.

"Audrey hit me."

Everyone saw the change in Mal's Expression. Protective Mama mode was activated and this Mama was very angry. "Where. is. she?"  
Her voice was calm, which scared everyone as you could see the anger build up behind her eyes. It was clear. No one hurt Mal's friends and lived. Jane point in the direction of the locker rooms they had just come out of.  
"She went back to her dorm room." She whimpered before burying her face back into Carlos chest.  
Mal remained silent for few moment, probably to try and control her anger. She didn't want to make Jane any more afraid than she already was. She turned to Carlos. "Take Jane back to her dorm." Mal instructed. " Don't leave her until Jay comes for you."

Carlos nodded and lead Jane away and out of the gym. Jay had gone off in hunt of Lonnie, who was Jane's room mate. That left Evie, Mal and Ben in the Gym. Ben could practically feel the anger radiating off Mal.  
"What are you gonna do?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
"I'm gonna find that bitch and show her that you don't mess with my friends."

Ben had to run to keep up with Mal as she sped down the corridor. She was on a mission to get Audrey and Ben was not gonna stop her from completing her mission. Mal burst into Audrey's room, her nostrils flaring with anger as she faced with Audrey.  
"Who gave you the right?!" she snapped, face to face with Audrey.  
"I don't know what you mean." Audrey laughed as she turned away from Mal and sat in front of her mirror.  
"You hurt Jane?! Why?!"  
Audrey laughed at the mention of the girl. "She deserved it. It's not like I was gonna hit Carlos, was I?"

Mal felt fury go through her veins as she yanked Audrey by her hair and slapped her hard across the face. Audrey gasped as the pain erupted through her face and her cheek went bright red.  
"You ever touch my friends again, I will kill you!" Mal hissed. Audrey nodded her head as Mal let her go. Taking Ben's hand, She stormed out the room, a triumphant smile on her face.

If there was one thing everyone should know, Nobody messed with Mal's friends. She would completely go protective and she will find you.

 **So, this One Shot are two requests mixed into one. A Bal one shot requested by Guest12 and Mal being a protective mama bear requested by dreamsarereal. Hope you guys enjoy as I had to really thing of a plot for this.**


End file.
